


Its Good to See The Sun

by thecarlonethatalsowrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, Inter-Galactic Criminal!Clarke, Jedi!Lexa, descriptions of injuries, probably side abby/marcus, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlonethatalsowrites/pseuds/thecarlonethatalsowrites
Summary: Clarke isn't a criminal, exactly. She just disagrees with almost everything the Republic and the Jedi Order stands for.  Especially when they keep imprisoning her friends. What else is she supposed to do other than break them out and annoy Jedis along the way?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time work in progress. We'll see how quickly I will update...

“And we’re all clear on the plan, right?” Clarke said, turning her gaze to each of her crew. “No questions?”

“Except for the one where I question why we need code names.”

“I don’t need your insubordination right now Blackbird. Besides, not only does it keep our identities safe, but _someone_ ,” she sent a pointed glance at their other crewmate, “insisted, and going along with what she says is always easier than arguing.” Raven chuckled at her words.

“Right, our identities will totally be safe, because we totally aren’t the only ones crazy enough to attack a first class Republic cruiser with the goal of retrieving a prisoner, codename ‘Old Man’. And no one else in the galaxy would ever decide that their codename should be ‘The Hotter Blake’.” She sent a look over to Octavia, who was sprawled across her seat.

“This is the second time we have to save the Old Man’s ass. Why not add an element of fun to it?” Octavia defended herself. “Besides, it’s fun to tease Princess over there.”

“Okay! We’re getting off task.” Clarke interceded before the sarcasm could escalate. “We’re coming out of lightspeed in seven minutes.The instant we do, Raven has to deploy her cloaking device so we can attach to the starboard docking station undetected. From there, Octavia and I will sneak off to find the Old Man while Raven creates a distraction two decks below. I heard they were transporting some...interesting creatures, so those might be fun to let out.

“Once we free the Old Man, we’ll signal you Raven. Get back to the ship as fast as you can, we can undock and go right to lightspeed with the preset coordinates. Understand?”

“For the thousandth time yes! We’ve gone over this so many times the only way I’ll forget is if I die of boredom.” Octavia cried, throwing her head back in exasperation.

“Who knew Clarke could make a highly dangerous prison break boring.” Clarke glared at Raven, who raised an eyebrow in return.

“I knew,” Octavia grumbled.

“Okay, I get it! I’m the wet blanket, yadda yadda. Now if we could focus, we are three minutes from docking. Octavia go get your blaster.” Clarke stood and grabbed her own blaster from the shelf above her. She knew they were only picking on her to calm their nerves, but there was only so much teasing a girl could take. Octavia snatched up her weapon and lead the way to the door of their ship. Raven headed up to the cockpit in order to dock them on the prisoner transport. While they waited, Clarke tapped one finger against the barrel of her blaster, beating out a rhythm in time to the second. Octavia bobbed her head to a tune unheard by Clarke as they both counted down the seconds in their heads.

“Alright, hang onto something!” Raven called out as Clarke’s internal countdown reached fifteen seconds. Octavia braced herself in the small depression caused by the door while Clarke grabbed a rail with all her might. She felt the tug of momentum and heard the ship’s lightspeed engines start to power down. The ship stopped, clanking metal signaled their successful docking, and the door slid open with a hiss. Octavia stumbled a bit from losing her spot but quickly gained her footing again.

“Ten minutes ladies. Move out.” Clarke said, and she and Octavia rushed off into the Republic transport. Octavia lead the way while Clarke watched their backs, blaster aimed at chest height and her finger on the trigger. The two made their way through the hallways, occasionally ducking into an alcove to avoid being seen. The first time they encountered a patrol Clarke’s heart pounded so loudly she thought she would give them away. She was sure Octavia could feel it, pressed up against each other as they were. It went against every instinct Clarke had not to attack.

But the patrol passed, and she and Octavia slipped from their hiding place and stalked on undetected. And again after a second patrol, and a third, until they finally reached the block they were searching for. Clarke held up a hand, signaling Octavia to stay put. They would wait for Raven’s distraction to draw out the guards, then strike.

Sure enough, an explosion went off moments later, rocking the ship ever so slightly. The doors to the block slid open and six guards wearing Republic uniforms rushed out. Octavia and Clarke slipped through the doors before they could close. Clarke looked to Octavia, who held up two fingers and pointed to the left. Two guards take the one on the left. Just as they discussed. Octavia took a deep breath before rocketing around the corner, firing two quick shots. Clarke was close on her heels, shooting a heartbeat afterward. Both guards fell before they could sound the alarm, their surprised grunts the only noises out of their mouths.

“Lucky for you, they’re only set to stun,” Octavia said as she approached the bodies of the guards. “Viva la suckers.” Clarke laughed as she made her way over to the computer where prisoner information was stored.

“The Old Man is in cell 22A,” She said.

“Gotcha!” Octavia stood up straight, stolen key card in hand, and marched further down the hall. She stopped at a cell about halfway down, swiping the key card over the scanner. The door whooshed open and even from a distance Clarke could see her broad grin. “Bell!”

“Octavia!” The prisoner inside the cell rushed forward and enveloped Octavia in a tight hug, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Rescuing you, numbskull. Now come on, we have six minutes to get out of here.” Octavia grabbed her brother’s hand and tugged him towards Clarke.

“Wait, Murphy’s here too.” Bellamy pulled his arm out of her grasp. “26A. Give me the key.”

“Aw hell no! I don’t want Murphy anywhere near my ship!” Clarke protested. “Leave him.”

“I can’t, he won’t be a burden I promise,” Bellamy said, taking the card from Octavia and moving further down the hallway. He unlocked a cell a little way down from his.

“Knew you’d come through for me, man.” A sadly familiar voice came from the cell. Bellamy held out his hand, which was clasped by Murphy as he stepped out of his cell. “Let’s blow this- aw, really? That’s who we’re escaping with?” his cry of triumph quickly turned into a whine.

“Trust me, I'm not thrilled about it either,” Clarke grumbled.

“There’s no way I’m leaving with you. The last time I was on your ship the thing almost killed me!” Murphy complained.

“For god’s sake, we don’t have time for this.” Octavia grabbed Murphy by his collar and shoved him towards Clarke. “The Ark’s only as good a ship as her crew. And Murphy, you’re a terrible crew.”

“Which is exactly why I should not go,” he protested until a second explosion rocked the ship even more than the first. Murphy’s face paled, especially when the explosion was followed by an animalistic roar. “On second thought, your rust bucket sounds better than this thing. Let’s go.”

“Oh, so he’s cooperative when explosions are involved.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Octavia, you take the lead.” Octavia nodded and started off, followed by Bellamy and Murphy. Clarke brought up the rear, triple checking behind them. They made good time through the ship- Raven’s distraction was working well to draw the crew away. Clarke only hoped Raven wasn’t drawing too much of that attention to herself.

They were thirty seconds from the Ark when another explosion echoed through the halls, much larger than they planned and followed by another ominous roar. Murphy and Octavia fell to the ground as the ship jolted violently. Bellamy and Clarke steadied themselves on the wall, but Murphy tripped Clarke as he rolled with the listing of the ship.

“What the hell is Raven doing?” Octavia growled as Bellamy helped her to her feet. Murphy pushed Clarke off of him and staggered upright.

“Whatever it is it’s not according to plan,” Clarke said. “We should have gotten radios,” she said, agitated with worry.

“They would have picked up the signal, Princess. Let’s just get back to the ship.” Bellamy glanced around, checking for soldiers. None were in sight. Murphy shifted from foot to foot, clearly antsy to escape, but Clarke hesitated.

“I think Raven is in trouble,” she said. “I’m going to get her. You three go back to the ship. Wait for us as long as you can, but leave if we’re not back soon.”

“There’s no way I’m letting you go alone,” Bellamy said. Clarke felt a surge of guilt; that’s exactly what she did to Raven. “Octavia and Murphy can secure the ship. It’s our best chance if we want to get Raven out. Now come on, where’s she supposed to be?” He jerked his head back they way they came. Clarke and Octavia shared a quick glance before Octavia nodded.

“Go, I’ll make sure Murphy doesn’t steal the ship.” She turned and ran off, dragging a protesting Murphy behind her.

“I can’t believe you think so little of me,” he whined. Both Clarke and Bellamy rolled their eyes.

“Raven is two levels down. There’s a service hatch just down the hall.” Clarke ran off with Bellamy on her heels. It took both of them to wrench the panel to the hatch off the wall. When they did, Clarke clambered in first and Bellamy followed close behind

By the time they reached the lower level, two more explosions- both unplanned- had gone off. Clarke kicked open the hatch and waved a hand in front of her face to try to disperse some of the smoke that filled the air. Bellamy coughed when he exited the hatch behind her. Shrapnel crunched beneath their feet and the bodies of three Republic guards lay in the hallway.

“I know Raven likes explosives, but I think this is a little overkill.” Bellamy wrinkled his nose as he regarded the bodies. He took a blaster from one of them, fiddling with the settings so it was set to lethal. Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Please try your hardest not to kill anyone,” she said.

“I’ll refrain, but if we’re under attack it’s shoot first and ask questions later,” Bellamy responded. “Lead the way.” Clarke did just that, guiding them past more cells, larger than the ones holding Bellamy and Murphy. Three of them were open, and from the groans and roars coming from the others, Clarke did not want to find out what used to be in them. The pair traveled in eerie silence, only broken by the more roaring and the groaning of the ship.

“This is where Raven was supposed to set off the first bomb,” Clarke stopped short once the hallway was too wrecked to travel any further down it. “She’s not here, and the second one went off too, so she’s probably at some point between them.”

“What about the other explosions?” She shook her head at Bellamy’s question.

“No, we only planned two. The others were probably from the ship or something. Come on, we have to hurry.” She set off as fast as was safe, which was frustratingly slow due to the mangled state of the lower levels. The longer it took to find Raven, the worse chances the five of them had to escape. Clarke didn’t want to think about what it meant if they couldn’t find her.

They traversed the entire route to the second explosion site with no sign of Raven. Clarke growled in frustration as they reached another dead end. She shoved the wreckage, which didn’t budge an inch.

“She should be here. Why isn’t she?” Clarke started to pace until a sign on the wall caught her attention. _Level 4, Corridor 6_. “Oh no.”

“What is it?” Bellamy asked as Clarke’s stomach sank.

“We’re in the wrong place. Raven’s on the other side of this wreck.” She gritted her teeth in order to fight the tears which threatened to spring to her eyes. “Or she’s under it.” She heard Bellamy sigh and felt his hand on her shoulder, but all Clarke could focus on was the wreck in front of her and the fact that her friend was probably dead or dying.

“Clarke.” Bellamy broke the silence after a moment, his voice thick with his own unshed tears. “We need to get going.” He tugged her arm gently, but Clarke ripped it out of his grip.

“I know.” She snapped, struggling to keep her breathing steady. She turned around stiffly, marching back the way they came. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t. Raven was indestructible and resourceful. She was supposed to come back.

“Are you okay?” Bellamy asked, and Clarke stopped abruptly.

“No, I’m not fucking okay! She’s dead.” Clarke snarled, kicking at a rumpled sheet of durasteel, blown away from its proper place by Raven’s explosions. It shifted slightly with the force, screeching against the wall. A groan came from underneath it and Clarke hesitated. Someone was under there, alive. She looked back at Bellamy, a silent plea in her eyes.

“It’s probably a Republic guard,” he cautioned.

“It’s someone’s life,” Clarke responded before moving to the edge of the durasteel. “You lift it, I’ll pull them out,” she said. Bellamy followed her lead and found his grip while Clarke crouched.

“On three. One, two, three!” Bellamy strained against the metal and lifted it slowly. Clarke peered under it, spying a worn, standard issue Republic uniform boot. She bit back her disappointment and grabbed it anyway, heaving them out of the junk.

It was a Republic soldier alright. He was young and very dead. Definitely not the one who groaned. His hands, however, still clutched at a soft, soot-stained material. Clarke tugged at his body, pulling it the rest of the way out and revealing what he was holding onto so tightly before his death.

“Can you hurry it up?” Bellamy grunted.

“There’s someone else under there,” Clarke said. Bellamy rolled his eyes but continued to hold up the wreck. Clarke ducked under it again, snatching the material bunched in the soldier’s hands.

“Take your time Princess.” Bellamy puffed through gritted teeth while Clarke pulled the material.

“Oh my god,” she cried. “Raven!” Her efforts increased as she recognized her friend, desperately trying to get her to safety. Raven groaned in pain. She was alive! Clarke pulled as hard as she could and with a wet tearing sound Raven came free. As soon as she was clear Bellamy dropped the wreck. “You’re ok, I got you,” Clarke said, cradling Raven’s head in her lap. Raven winced, which brought Bellamy’s attention to her wounds.

“Uh, Clarke.” He nudged her. “Look at her legs.” As soon as she looked up she saw blood. A lot of it, coming from Raven’s mangled lower body.

“Raven,” she croaked. She looked up at Bellamy. “She won’t be able to walk,” he nodded.

“I’ll carry her.” He swung his blaster over his shoulder and knelt down, gently scooping Raven into his arms as though she weighed no more than a feather. She groaned again as he stood. “Come on, Clarke.”

“Wait,” a weak croak from Raven. “The guard. He saved my life.”

“There’s nothing we can do for him.” Clarke stood up from where she was crouched over the guard, closing his eyes in final respects. Raven deflated, and her eyes fluttered close. Clarke and Bellamy shared a worried look before taking off.

They hurried back to the service hatch, moving as quickly as they could without harming Raven any further. When they reached the hatch, Clarke let Bellamy in first. He started climbing with Raven over his shoulder. Clarke waited for him to climb a few feet before following herself.

But when she turned to close the hatch, she froze. Standing not ten feet away from the hatch was a nexu, all terrifying teeth and muscle. Clarke couldn’t help it. She screamed, and the monster whipped it’s giant head towards her. It snarled as Clarke fumbled with the latch.

“What’s happening?” Bellamy shouted from above.

“Raven released a nexu!” She screeched, slamming the hatch shut an instant before the beast rammed into it. “Climb! Climb climb climb!” Bellamy didn’t need the encouragement and clambered up the ladder with Clarke close on his heels. The wall dented under the strength of the nexu but it held, at least until they managed to clamber out of the service hatch.

“Let’s go!” Bellamy practically dragged her from the tunnel. As if she needed the reminder. For all she knew, Murphy had already stolen the ship. Or Octavia had knocked him out for trying. Either way, they had to get back, fast. They raced through the ship side by side, less concerned about running into guards than getting to safety.

It was their recklessness that nearly stopped Clarke’s heart. As they rushed through a door and around the final corner, their path was blocked by a tall figure dressed in all black. Her robes fluttered about while her chest heaved as though she ran the length of the ship to get there. Which she probably did. But Clarke was less concerned with how she found them than the furious look in her eyes and the elegant green lightsaber clutched in her hand.

“Jedi!” Clarke yelled unnecessarily. She shoved Bellamy back around the corner, but before they could retreat any further the door slammed shut in front of them. Clarke whipped around to find the Jedi advancing towards them, her free hand extended and obviously the cause of the door shutting.

“Shit!” Bellamy ducked into an alcove made by a support beam, and Clarke followed him. “What do we do?”

“The two of you are in violation of Republic law. Turn yourselves over and we’ll be merciful to you, and provide medical attention for your friend.” The Jedi’s powerful voice echoed through the hallway. Clarke and Bellamy exchanged a look. He shook his head and Clarke shrugged.

“Like hell we will!” She yelled before peeking out of the alcove and training her blaster on the Jedi. She fired three quick shots, watching the Jedi’s eyes widen in surprise before quickly deflecting all three blasts with her lightsaber.

“It doesn’t have to be like this!” The Jedi called, flipping out of the way of another blast from Clarke. She hesitated as no more shots came, and Clarke worried her lip, desperately trying to think up a way out of this. There was no way she was going to win a fight, leaving her only one option.

“Ok,” she called out. “I’m throwing away my blaster,” she warned before tossing the weapon across the hall.

“Clarke, what are you doing?” Bellamy hissed. She shut him up with a glare that said ‘follow me’ before stepping out of the alcove with her hands raised. Bellamy followed her, and though he was unable to throw away his gun due to Raven in his arms the Jedi relaxed her posture. She didn’t put away her lightsaber, which posed a problem for Clarke’s plan.

“This was a wise decision,” the Jedi said, taking a step closer.

“I’m not taking another step until you put away your lightsaber. And if you try to come to me it won’t end well for you,” Clarke threatened, making the Jedi hesitate. If she called her bluff then Clarke was completely vulnerable. But there was always an element of risk to this mission. And if Clarke was good at anything, it was calculating risks.

“Very well.” The lightsaber whooshed as the blade disappeared. The Jedi tugged back her cloak so she could fix the weapon to her waist. Clarke exhaled; her odds had just increased, although she knew the Jedi was humoring her. Even without a weapon, she could overpower them in an instant.  “Now come here.” She grit her teeth as she followed the Jedi’s orders, slowly approaching with her hands in the air. With her acrobatics, the Jedi’s hood had fallen from her head, and Clarke didn’t know if she preferred the anonymous terror or the cold, calculating green eyes that she now faced. The Jedi’s face was tattooed with black ink, dripping down her face and around her eyes, making them seem even more intense.

Clarke fought desperately to keep her breathing and pace steady. She was sure the Jedi sensed something was wrong, and wanted to give as few visual cues as possible to confirm it. Let her think Clarke was above manipulation.

She finally halted after ten treacherous steps. She knew; she counted each one carefully. The Jedi eyed her carefully, and they stayed still for a handful of tense moments. At this distance, Clarke could see that the design on the Jedi’s face which she mistook for a tattoo was actually war paint. Geeze, she knew Jedi were extra, but even so…

The Jedi pulled her out of her thoughts, however, by reaching for Clarke’s upraised hand. Moving lightning fast Clarke leaned forward and attached her lips to the Jedi’s. The Jedi jumped in surprise and quickly drew back, but it was enough of a distraction for Clarke to draw her pistol from her belt. She fired two shots into the Jedi’s chest before either of them could blink. She gaped at Clarke as she toppled to the ground, and Clarke didn’t send her a second glance before tugging Bellamy along and continuing their race to the Ark. They sprinted around the corner, throwing themselves into the ship.

“Get the fuck off! They’ll be here any minute!” Octavia’s yells greeted them as they boarded. She and Murphy turned around from where they were grappling over the controls. “Hey, finally! This asshole was trying to leave without you.” Her tone changed as she spotted them, but the blood drained from her face as she spotted Raven.

“Fly us out of here, Octavia!” Clarke slammed on the button to close the door as Octavia leaped into action, disengaging them from the freighter. “Murphy, you’re on the guns. Shoot down anyone who tries to follow us.” Although she didn’t trust him at all, she knew he’d be willing to do whatever it took to save his own skin. If that meant that all of them escaped, it was a bonus for him. Plus Captain Griffin was pretty scary and talented at getting her own way. “Bellamy…” She trailed off her instructions, as Bellamy was already bringing Raven over to the Ark’s tiny medical bay. Clarke rushed to follow, gathering supplies as she went.

“You need to stop the bleeding,” Bellamy hovered over her.

“I know what to do,” Clarke snapped. “Go co-pilot. I’ve got her handled.” Octavia probably didn’t need any help, but if she didn’t keep Bellamy occupied he’d likely go insane. He nodded stiffly before dashing off, leaving Clarke and Raven alone. Trusting her friends to do their jobs, Clarke turned all of her attention to her patient. She ran a hand over her mangled legs, cutting away Raven’s destroyed pants so she could better gauge her injuries.

“Oh, Raven…” It was no wonder she was unconscious; the damage to her lower body was catastrophic. Broken bones were the least of her worries- Raven was still bleeding and several shards of shrapnel were lodged in her flesh. Even if Clarke could patch her up, Raven had already lost a lot of blood, and who knew what kind of dangerous rubble worked its way into her system. There was a lot more to her injuries than simply stopping the bleeding.

But there was no time to mourn. Clarke shook her head to clear it. She heard the lightspeed engines whir to life, and then her complete attention was focused on Raven.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it! Your feedback keeps me motivated to write! You can also talk to me at biverly-earp.tumblr.com


End file.
